Bloodline: Blood's Thicker Then Water
by Dranz3r
Summary: Kai never knew he had a half sister, but then, neither did his mother and father. Dranzer knew she had a half brother, but never knew his name. She knew her father was alive but didn’t care why she had never met him. In her senior year she struggles to de
1. Bakutan: Home Of The Rejects

**Bloodline: Blood's thicker then Water**

_Written By: Dranz3r_

**Summary:** Kai never knew he had a half sister, but then, neither did his mother and father. Dranzer knew she had a half brother, but never knew his name. She knew her father was alive but didn't care why she had never met him. In her senior year she struggles to determine if she should track them down, or just let the past stay dead.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade or any of their affiliates. This IS a companion fic to Zadien's **'Smell's Like Team Spirit"** and YES I do have her permission to use her characters and relationships. I have also gained permission of every other OC that may appear that doesn't belong to Zadien herself. I will disclaim each of them as they appear, for now you will get to enjoy the wonderful world of the rejects...

**Sonia Martini is Property of SpitfireSae**.

**Chapter One: Bakutan High: Home of The Rejects**

"Dranzer!!!! WAIT UP!!!!!!!!" Foxy's frantic footsteps slapped against the old peeling lino, one hand reaching ahead of him. The other waved frantically to call his best friends attention.

A girl ahead of him glanced back and turned to him. She had the distinct look of someone who had been broken from deep thought.

"Hey Foxman, what's your hurry?" She greeted the cheerful youth as he panted, bent double and pressed his hands on his knees before her. Her bejeweled rouge eyes flashed in good humor.

"You – You walk too damn fast!" he huffed, catching his breath, he leaned back, playfully glaring at her.

"You're just slow" she quipped tossing her two-toned hair over her shoulder. "Come on then" she beckoned sarcastically, successfully goading his temper to obscurity.

Rolling his eyes Foxy followed her, sneaking his arm around her shoulders. "So when are you going to let me take you out?" he said stifling a yawn.

She would have glared, except after 2 years it just wasn't worth it, "how about never-thirty. Sound good?"

He shrugged. "It's kinda late"

Dranzer hn'd her nose in response, playing their age-old game.

She smiled and waved at King and Queen as they passed. Her thoughts wandered as she felt an all too familiar ache of nerves in her abdomen. The qualifying rounds for the nationals were coming up fast, she hoped she was ready.

SMACK

Foxy howled with laughter as Dranzer kicked out her leg and connected it with an all-too-familiar cement pillar. For crying out loud! How often did she need to hit that damn thing, before she got it through her thick skull; that it was just not going to move for her?

"Bastard" she snarled at it.

"Oh man, priceless!" he clutched his gut, "It just gets funnier!" he laughed, pointing a finger at her on the ground.

"You see? Now why would you want to date me if I'm that clumsy?" she said, watching him stumble to the side as his laughter got the better of him.

Dranzer rubbed her nose tenderly as she watched on as Foxy backed into a first year girl and knocked her to the ground.

"For that matter why would I date you if you are that clumsy?" She added standing up and dusting herself off.

He apologized, helping the first year to her feet, before turning a roguish grin on her.

"Ah, Dran, its not about the grace you have standing up" he said hugging her as she made a face and tried to hit him.

"Beautiful, oh now, hold it right there!" Raul purred into his camera as he recorded Dranzer and Foxy struggling and doing a wonky version of a tango. "Great angle" he mused as they stumbled across the hall with an almighty crash.

Dranzer whipped around, dragging Foxy with her "Look, Raul, we've been over this: If you want to stalk me, time has to be pre-paid, just like everyone else.."

Raul stuck his tongue out at her and circled the two fumbling teenagers.

"what about Foxy? He gets to molest you, I never see him paying up" He teased her and swung the camera out of her reach, Foxy threw her off balance, whilst pushing her into a wild spin.

"I have a running tab, 'sides molesting her is my unique privilege." he remarked, tripping over Dranzer's feet, landing hard on his left knee, while Dranzer fell into a passing group of third years. "Sorry"

"Like hell you do. I just haven't gotten around to beating you for it" she stated, helping him up. "You promise?" he flashed her a lecherous grin and she blushed, caught off guard by his random perverseness.

"Awe, you two are so cute together, Foxy is a tribute to his breed" Ming Ming's sing song voice sounded as she passed them on her way to drama.

"What's that? Desperate and Degenerate?" Dranzer teased, recovering.

"Oh, Dran. That hurt" he said, miming grabbing his heart "Right here!" he gasped as his eyes rolled back comically.

"The truth has that affect on people" She shot smiling coyly. Foxy glared at her sideways while she feinted and deftly stole Raul's camcorder.

"You love it. Don't lie" she returned the lechery, but missed her friends reaction.

"Hey!" The red head exclaimed comically as Dranzer held it out of his reach. Raul for all his amusing qualities, was really very short for a boy. But then he was two years younger then her, he was a late bloomer. However that didn't stop the older girl from taking the mickey out of him for it.

"Oh sorry did you want this?" she grinned sarcastically as she side stepped Raul and around Foxy, trying to erase his recent footage.

"You prat that's a recording of my ass!" she groaned. Raul stopped in his tracks and backed up a few paces, lest the bluenette tried to turn on him.

"You have to admit it's a very nice ass" Foxy commented as Dranzer circled around him again trying to stay a step ahead of Raul. He watched the scene with detached elegance, pushing his copper hair from his face scanning the corridor for his so-called ex-girlfriend.

She smirked arrogantly, "Yeah, I know," She snapped, shooting a death glare at the younger teen.

Raul narrowed his eyes, seeing an opening, he dove for his camera. Dranzer effortlessly lifted it out of his reach and stole down the corridor.

"what do you say we give a tour Raul?" she called over her shoulder, stopping long enough to turn the camera towards her.

"I do believe everyone should see the view...say...from the bottom of the pool?" she winked at the lens.

Raul's face paled. "You wouldn't dare." Foxy grimaced, glancing at Dranzer, who was already half way up the corridor.

"Oh, I think she would"

She trotted languidly down the hall, her boots muting the sound of her steps, as her wool skirt flirted with her stocking clad legs.

"What's the matter Foxy? Looks like your prey is getting away" Queen purred at him as she passed flouncing with her new boy toy. He glared detest-fully at his ex and his obvious replacement; he grabbed Raul by the collar of his black Slipknot t-shirt

"C'mon Raul, let's get her"

"Yes,let's" The ruby haired one growled tearing after the laughing Bluenette, Foxy hot on his heels.

She fled the scene, knowing full well she would never make it to the pool hall. Foxy would catch her in a dead run, he always had before. The camcorder was still recording as she flew up a flight of stairs, meaning to lose her pursuers.

She winced, looking down as she heard the door she came through crash open, Foxy was only feet behind her, Raul was no where to been scene. She locked a challenging glare with him before slipping away up a second flight.

"Run Dranzer, I will catch you" he called after her, laughing and gasping for breath at the same time. She turned as she went through a door to her left – "You wish, smart ass"

"Better then a dumb ass!!!" she heard before the door clicked shut. With no time to think she ran the length of the corridor, only to be horrified as the door on the end was locked.

Foxy came flying in with a crash and stopped seeing her on the other side of the corridor, gazing thoughtfully at the windows.

He grinned maliciously, his hands resting on his hips as he caught his breath. "Caught you"

She stuck out her tongue, "Says you, I'm not willing to surrender" she stated sidestepping her way towards the windows, intent on keeping her eyes on her crafty friend.

"Where are you going to go?" He asked offhanded, a rich self assured laugh laced his words. "Out the window?" he laughed decisively.

"Maybe"

"Their locked" he stated blandly. She gave him a suspicious stare, "How do you know? Try to escape before?"

"As a matter of fact, I was apprehended in this very corridor, in my second year" he responded, counting the seconds before his friend arrived.

He may have been faster then her, but to his dismay she was stronger then him. "What did you do?" she asked buying time.

She was not interested in fighting with him, he was damn near stronger then her, and she was wearing a skirt. Not that, that would stop her from winning, she just didn't feel like flashing him.

Perhaps, some other day.

"I was dropping water balloons on the first years, but our wonderful Dean decided that wasn't very appropriate." He stated, taking yet another step closer to her. She noticed belatedly that he had been taking a step with every word he said, done so casually she hadn't even noticed.

"You were only second year, that is strictly a senior year activity." She berated him, he was now almost half way to her.

He laughed ridiculously. "You know most people would be laughing at the fact I was throwing water balloons, not reprimanding me for not being politically correct" he teased her, as once again her strict upbringing had ruled over her sense of humor.

She frowned at him. "Oh, shut up"

"That was witty" he drawled, very much pleased with himself.

"Anyhow, from that day on, these windows have all been locked up, hence why it is so hot in the summer." He guestured lazily, taking a few more steps.

"So it is your fault? That I die during math class? You suck."

"I don't see a reason to be upset; the hotter temperature guarantees me a strip show after second period every year." He laughed at her dumbfounded expression. He shrugged causally as if helpless to his genius.

Dranzer hn'd her nose thoughtfully as she juggled the device with practiced ease. "You are a spectacular ass, did you know that?"

He shrugged elegantly, a gesture that hadn't been natural until recently.

Finally she stopped and turned to face him, the sunlight reflected off her jeweled necklace. Her mouth quirked into a barely there smirk.

Foxy stopped before her, his hands in his jeans standing quietly, watching her intently. She quirked an eyebrow, not taking her eyes off him, he tossed his head ever so gently.

Silence settled around them in a stalemate.

Suddenly, Raul burst through the door behind her and Dranzer scooted out of the way only to be contained by Foxy, she was blinded by a flash, lost her balance and was blinded once more by another flash.

Disoriented, Dranzer didn't bother to fight as Raul extracted his prized possession and gave the couple a cheeky grin.

"Ha! I win again! Sorry Dran, but men rule and all that sod." he said swinging his hand out of her reach as she made to retrieve the camera.

"What the hell does that mean?" She said blinking away the dark spots in her vision. Raul bolted, with Dranzer hot on his heels, cursing him.

Foxy chuckled as he picked up the digital camera Raul had forgotten and flipped through the review. He closed the door to the corridor behind him softly as he listened to Dranzer chase Raul back down the stairs.

"Revenge is bliss" he mused, as he heard the metal door slam shut.

* * *

"Let's go ladies! Only 10 weeks until Nationals!"

Dranzer balanced precariously on her toes as she practiced on the balance beam. Throwing her toe in front of her as she leaned back into a handstand she slowly felt her way through the choreographed routine she'd been taught a few minutes before hand.

"Keep at it Ming Ming! Work those bars! Remember 2 3/4 rotations then reverse!, another 2 ½ rotations and reverse dismount!"

She felt the cool wood under her hand and braced herself, throwing her legs up and separated them into a perfect split and then rotating her body until she was facing the wall, lifting one hand off of the beam and replacing it before rotating a second time. Now came the hard part, she brought her legs back up and tried to split them scissor-wise, succeeding she then threw her weight forward and was upright, her arms splayed to keep her balance as one leg was perfectly vertical behind her and the other beneath her.

"Very nice work Dranzer, now put some speed into it and you might finish your routine before the judges die of boredom" drawled her coach walking past her as Dranzer struggled to keep her balance.

She snarled inwardly, she hated that man. But he was the best coach in the region, known for making world champions. She sighed and let down her leg, stretching out her back. The Balance Beam was not her strong suit, she was a vaulter, a floor tumbler, and her personal favorite, a damn dancer. But Gymnastics was her best bet for making it big, or so her mum said. Dranzer turned around and began the more technical side of her routine. She flipped forwards, grabbing her balance before trying to reverse it. Ideally she should be able to flip forwards and backward with out resting in between.

But Dranzer wasn't sure how she was going to execute that particular trick, she wasn't bloody spring loade

Dranzer loved Gymnastics, she just hated the judging system. A perfect 10? Not on your life. But yet here she was with 8 other girls striving for that very perfection.

"I did it!! I actually did it!!!" Ming Ming cried jumping up and down. Dranzer eyed her as their coach walked over to her, clapping sarcastically.

"Yes Ming Ming, you did do it" He said grinning down at her. Dranzer held her breath, her ruby eyes flashing in warning. Ming Ming beamed like a child. Dranzer lowered her gaze, this wouldn't be pretty.

" I did it just like you said, 2 3/4 rotations, then reverse, 2 ½ rotations and then reverse dismount!!! I didn't think I could do it, but I did!" She rattled on positively beside herself, proud as one should be for completing a difficult task.

Her hair bounced as she turned and beamed at the other girls, who were nodding in acknowledgment. There was a slight sheen of sweat on her brow as she turned back to her leering coach.

Dranzer knew she could have done that maneuver with her eyes closed. But then she imagined Ming Ming could have done her balance beam routine just as easily. She nodded as well when Ming Ming met her gaze.

"Yes, 2 3/4 rotations, reverse, 2 ½ rotations and reverse dismount. However Ming Ming," Her coach leered awfully.

"Next time wear a proper bra, that thing you say is 'regulation' is clearly not doing its job. The judges will not give you a ten just because you flash them."

Ming Ming's face burned and she looked down, unconsciously adjusting the strap of the aforementioned bra. "I am very sorry Coach Gideon, it-" she took a steadying breath. "It won't happen again" her voice hitched, hinting at the anger in her heart.

Gideon continued to look down on her. "See that it doesn't" he walked away, writing something down on his clip board, and disappeared into his office. A couple of the other girls gave Ming Ming sympathetic looks, Mathilda the youngest in the group gave her a hug.

"I thought it was brilliant, we all did" the pink haired girl said trying to cheer her up.

From across the room, Dranzer had her back to the scene, steadying her mind set. She really, really, hated that man.

She glanced at the clock and realized she was finished. The gymnastics team that she usually competed with was made up of 3 girls, Mathilda, Ming Ming and herself. She grabbed her bag and headed for the showers. The 6 other girls were all aspiring gymnasts, but lacked the discipline to compete nationally.

"Unfortunately, what you say doesn't matter" she heard Ming snarl at the pink-eyed girl. Dranzer rolled her eyes, they would never grow up.

"I was just trying to help! Excuse me!" Mathilda snapped back as Dranzer approached. "No one asked you too!"

"No, they shouldn't have too. It's called friendship, now apologize Ming" Dranzer interjected tersely, before they could rip each other to shreds.

"This has fuck all to do with you Dranzer, I didn't see Gideon criticize you for messing up your routine" Ming snarled, rounding on the older girl clearly in a murderous mood.

Mathilda continued to glower, but Dranzer just pinned Ming with a unimpressed stare "And what is that suppose to mean?" she asked coolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, don't pretend Dran, you are a horrible liar." Mathilda blinked in true innocence as Dranzer's cool ruby eye's locked on to Ming's furious amber one's.

"Are you suggesting that Gideon favors me?" her voice falling into a distinctly cultured drawl, a loose fist cocked on her teal leotard hip. Ming smirked, falling back on her heels, determined to see the other girl lose her temper.

"I guess I am, aren't I?" she said smirking wider.

"Don't be ridiculous Ming, Dran would never allow that" Mathilda defended, crossing her hands defensively over her chest. But her words fell on deaf ears as Ming tried to intimidate her elder cousin.

Cathleen Dranzer Sae Masters pinched the T of her nose as she contemplated her next move; they were suppose to be friends after all, although Ming had some audacity to even suggest she enjoyed Gideon's attention.

"It's alright Matti." Dranzer said finally, her sense of pride bristled unsatisfied beneath the surface. "Ming, think about what you are saying."

"I know what I said, are you so low as to suck to Gideon to get in at nationals?" Ming snarled flipping her palms up in a show or disgust.

Dranzer snorted disbelievingly, gazing at her younger cousin through her slate bangs.

"Maybe. Is your pride so hurt that you think fighting me will solve your problems?" she dead panned, staring her down.

"You are afraid of losing aren't you?"

"Answer the question Ming Ming" Dranzer stated firmly. She would get through to her, even if it did come down to a fight.

"Sure, but answer mine first" Ming Ming folded her arms.

"Are you sucking up to Gideon so you can go to Nationals?" She asked plainly, gazing unabashedly at her cousin.

A slate blue brow winged up in mild agitation.

"Are you daft? I hate the man for god's sake. No Ming, I am not sucking up to Gideon, I leave that to the inept" she replied calmly.

"Liar"

"Stop it" Dranzer commanded suddenly. She was fed up with the girls tantrum.

"Excuse me--" Ming started angrily but at the receiving end of Dranzer's hard glare she stopped.

The two gazed for a moment, Ming's molten amber clashing with Dranzer's blood-likened ruby.

Mathilda gazed scared between her friends, she was quite sure she was about to lose both of them.

Eventually Dranzer sighed tiredly breaking eye contact with her little cousin. "Are you finished yet?"

Her expression was slightly exasperated as Ming Ming bristled visibly.

"Come of it Ming Ming, I know Gideon is a prick." she started, trying to reason with the girl before her "Believe me I know." she stressed.

Ming Ming looked to the ground ashamedly.

"Dude, just keep this in mind next time he says something about your bra," Dranzer snickered catching her friend off guard.

"We all know he watches porn in his office after every practice." She said shrugging innocently and despite themselves they all glanced over to the small office and sure enough the blinds were drawn, a suspicious light flickered behind them.

Smiles played across the girls faces.

Ming looked back up at Dranzer grinning a little. "I'm sorry" she looked at Mathilda.

" I was just SO MAD!"

"Seriously Dranzer, what would we do with out you?"

"Fight like the immature freaks of nature you are?" Dranzer wondered absently. Ming shoved her and stuck out her tongue.

"Seriously, I'm sorry" Ming repeated somberly.

"That is okay" Dranzer said looking at Mathilda, who was making a face at Ming.

"Right, so next time I'm gonna bust your balls, okay?" Matti said grinning innocently at their dumbfounded faces.

Laughing Ming Ming slung an arm around the pink haired girls shoulders "It's a deal" Matti dug her in the ribs as both girls began to play fight with each other.

Dranzer looked on amused, these were her best girlfriends, they were irreplaceable.

"Move it you two, I haven't the time for this" Dranzer said pushing the girls off to the showers.

After they had showered and changed she said goodbye to the girls and walked along the Preston corridors, this school was so different from her own in Bakutan. She went to public school, Bakuten High, she only drove to Preston because the gymnastics equipment was national grade and her coach refused to teach anywhere else.

At the moment the school was quiet as there was a hockey game going on, so most of the school was there. She rolled her head along her neck, walking quietly to the front doors, she knew her way around fairly well as her and Ming had gone exploring a few times.

Dressed in maroon track pants and a black tank with the Bakuten crest on the back, she stuck out like a sore thumb. She slung her green denim bag over her other shoulder as she pushed her way through the front doors, breathing the late fall air.

There was frost on the ground and she wondered how long until winter hit in full force, spring was the end of her training season and the beginning of competitions that would last for the next 2 - 3 months depending on how well she did.

She grabbed her keys and opened the door to her blue 93 Buick Regal. It wasn't a flashy car but it was a good car, and it nearly busted her budget saving for it. She glanced across the lot to see a shiny black Pontiac Firebird and admired it longingly. That was her dream car.

Her phone rang in her bag and she stooped down to open it as the door to the hockey rink opened, pouring out celebrating home team supporters.

She flipped open her phone.

"Hey Jules what's up?" she asked trying to open her car door, the wind was beginning to pick up.

"Hi Dran, umm I need a favor" said the voice on the other end, she sounded a bit shaken up. Concerned Dranzer cradled the phone and pulled herself inside closing the door,

"Sure, anything you need. Something wrong Julia?"

"No, well nothing you need to worry about. I need a babysitter tonight, its kind of an emergency.." She trailed off as a ruckus was heard in the background.

Frowning Dranzer slipped the key into the ignition and started up the car, turning on the heat and leaning back in the seat.

"Sure, I don't mind watching him, but Jules are you sure you are going to be okay? You know if anything is wrong..." Dranzer was cut off by the older girls sigh.

"You know you mean the world to me Dran, but nothing is wrong, I swear, I just mismanaged my priorities is all" Julia's lie was so obvious to the younger teen she rolled her eyes and watched as the home Hockey team made their way to their dorms, passing directly in front of her car.

"Right"

Dranzer noted Foxy's cousin Tala with his arm around a gothic girl, and…oh Christ, was that Amber? It had to be, long dark hair, tanned skin and short, really short. That had to be the girl Foxy had told her about a couple of months ago, during the summer. Dranzer struggled to remember what it was Foxy had said, it was important, it had something to do with his cousin…

"Will you come over soon?" Julia asked over the phone.

"You know I will, I had plans to go out with my mom tonight but no worries, I think you are more important." she told her, slightly bemused by the antics of the team as they disappeared inside. A tall blunette boy was teasing the suspected Amber, by holding something out of her reach.

"I'll be there right away, I just finished with practice anyways"

It began to rain.

"Oh, for fucking, Christ's sake!" she snapped pounding the steering wheel.

"Dranzer!"

"Sorry Jules, but its bloody raining and I still need new wipers for my car. God dammit!" She swore shamelessly.

" I hope you don't use that language in front of my son" She reprimanded.

Dranzer had been babysitting her son for the better half of his life. In fact, he had funded the car she now drove.

"Of coarse not. I only teach him words he'll actually use like: chiropractor" she said with a level tone. She pulled smoothly out of the parking lot and headed out to the little town, rather then hitting the freeway back to Bakuten.

Julia's musical laughter died down enough to ask Dranzer why on earth her son, at the age of 2 ½, needed to know the word chiropractor.

"Because, if he keeps wanting to play pony with aunt Dranzer I'm going to need one!" she said checking over her shoulder as she turned left and on to a gravel road, the rain beat heavily on her windshield. " And he's paying for it" she reasoned.

"Right" Julia snickered.

"Anyways, see you soon"

"Yep" Dranzer closed her phone and hit the play button on her mp3 which was plugged into her stereo.

* * *

"We are going to dinner tomorrow night, I want you to come and meet with Mr. Gideon and Dr. Kay" Diane Masters said to her seventeen year old daughter who was currently watching a video of the last gymnastics Meet. Diane glared at the mirror as she tried to put on a pair of sparkled earrings.

"Yeah sure" she said dismissible, her mind however was not on gymnastics, it was on her miserable defeat at the beginning of term. Sonia Martini. She was just so fast! No matter how much time Dranzer dedicated to training she couldn't beat the garnet haired runner. It was if the other girl lived to run, it seemed so easy for her, like breathing.

Not like Dranzer, who had to break down her strategy to seconds, know just the moment when to speed up, when to change her pattern. Running however was more of a hobby then a sport to her, it was good for building endurance and speed.

"Are you even listening to me Dranzer?" her mothers haughty voice broke into her thoughts. She watched irritated as she made a fractional mistake.

"Not really" Dranzer said honestly.

"Well start paying attention, you need to pass Dr. Kay's physical in order compete in the nationals." her mother Diane reprimanded.

"And this has what to do with my meeting with them?" Dranzer asked, arching a fine slate eyebrow, rewinding the tape to watch it again.

Diane cursed herself for having such a stubborn and insubordinate daughter. "Well you should make a good impression on them, it might help your chances at getting ranked on a national level." Diane said flatly.

Dranzer hn'd her nose irritated.

"They know who I am, god knows Gideon see's me everyday and Dr. Kay knows me through her Hockey team." She said equally passive.

Diane sighed in barely controlled exasperation. "Just be there okay Dranzer?"

Dranzer nodded not looking away from the screen.

"Oh and darling? Please wear something that shows you have at least a little class" her mother threatened subtlety.

Dranzer groaned but nodded affirmative.

"Right"

Diane checked her watch. "I'm late. See you later Hunny, I love you" she said racing out the door.

Dranzer said nothing and switched off the tv. Her mom just didn't get it, it wasn't about how much you kissed ass to your coach, or to your doctor, or to the judges for that matter. If they wanted you to lose, if they wanted you disqualified or if they wanted to take that .08 of a mark off you, they would, regardless.

The way Dranzer saw it, if you had raw skill and determination then it didn't matter what anyone said, you were undeniably the best and therefore rightfully deserved to stand on the podium.

The way she saw it, if she was the best, everyone would have to accept it, and they would have to acknowledge her for it.

She started alarmed when she heard a sharp rapping on her living room window and raised her eyes to find the source. A wry smile graced her lips as she spied Foxy, looking decidedly anxious.

She pushed herself up from the plush carpet, which like everything else in her mother's home was a pristine white.

She opened the grand double doors to the hall and walked down to the front door, noticing through the distorted glass inlaid that Foxy was already waiting.

* * *

"Impressive." Dranzer sipped on her hot chocolate as she gazed over at her distraught friend across the counter. He was looking miserably down at his own chocolate drink. Dranzer bit her lip, she really shouldn't laugh.

"I can't believe it, she dates me and then decides she would rather be incestuous then take me back." Foxy stated again for the third time, one again knocking his head off the polished granite surface.

Dranzer patted his forearm empathetic, her own mind trying to work out how this may have had come to pass.

"Your sure she--?"

"Yes"

"but you know for sure--?"

"Si!!! Loco!!!" Foxy exclaimed in his limited Spanish.

Dranzer was quiet for only a second longer

"Absolutely?"

"Dranzer! D'ya think I would lie about something like this?" he groaned self-pityingly.

She was surprisingly not all that affronted by the idea of King and Queen being together as a couple. She wasn't going to hunt them down to be prosecuted by any degree at least. Her ruby-jeweled eyes graced over her best friend, he was in a right state, and she thought that perhaps she might have been just as messed up if it was her.

She took another gulp of the searing sweet liquid to consider a game plan to helping Foxy.

"Did she tell you they were a couple?" She asked finally, surveying Foxy over her white mug. He growled audibly with disgust.

"No, I saw them Dranz. They were there behind the school, sucking face!" He snarled making a face at his drink before gulping down the rest of it.

She sighed resigned, that didn't give her a lot to work with.

"Maybe they were just being experimental? I mean its natural for teenagers to do that" she pointed out picking up his mug and preparing another helping of the home-made concoction.

She felt his reaction before he voiced it. "Dranzer. I'm sorry to burst your twisted version of the world, but it is not normal for siblings to fuck" He stated simply.

She chuckled humored, Foxy did always have a way with words; hence why she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

She popped a couple of mini marshmallows in his cup and sprinkled some chocolate shavings before turning back to him.

"They aren't blood relatives" she said setting him his drink and pouring more of her home-made Bailey's into her own.

"They're step siblings, but they have been together since they were toddlers" She chanced a glance at Foxy, his copper hair was shining in the harsh light of the kitchen, and his overly keen blue eyes were studying her suspiciously. He was beautiful, stunning even, it was such a shame he didn't see himself as she did. His looks were warmer then his cousin's, but more boyish then his elder brother.

She wisely remained silent, he was in a temper despite how much he tried to act like he was just mildly annoyed. She knew her Foxy far too well. His rivalry with his older cousin Tala practically ran his life, it spoke volumes about how petty he could be.

"I want her back Dranzer. I want to be able to stare into those delicious dark chocolate eyes of hers" Foxy moaned pitifully. Dranzer puffed irritated. That thought severely revolted her, a tight coil of jealousy threatened to lash out at him.

"Yeah and I would love another shot at King," she said catching his eye and glaring "but they have each made their decision haven't they?" she ended decisively.

Her mild infatuation with King, was something she entertained in her down time, the facts were she just didn't have the time for a boyfriend.

"I don't see what you see in him" Foxy stated flatly. From the beginning Foxy had never supported Dranzer's not so secretive crush on the hockey team's vice-captain.

She snorted disdainfully.

"And I don't see what you do in Queen, but I still support you and remain courteous towards her in school, even if she is a heinous cunt" Dranzer stated languidly, sipping on her drink.

"What? King is so much better? He's a vain self-involved son-of-a-bitch that cares for no one but himself. " Foxy snarled, obviously stung by Dranzer's comment.

"But he's a dead sexy, vain, self-involved son-of-a-bitch" Dranzer grinned across the table and munched a cookie.

Foxy glared at her loathsomely. "Now you sound like those fan's of my damn cousin" he spat harshly, which coincidently raised Dranzer's hackles.

"Foxy, get over it. I don't know why you need to compete with him so much. You are so awesome the way you are." she started heatedly "Yah, so you don't make every girl in school drop to your feet. But hey guess what?" She stated patiently reigning in her temper.

He scowled at her, but she waited until his features softened before continuing.

"What?" he asked gruffly, if not a bit childishly.

Her eyes softened and she grabbed his stiff forearm lightly. "If you were better at everything then Tala Valkov, I can guarantee we would not be friends. You would be more of a vain, self involved son-of-a-bitch then he is and isn't that why you hate him so?" Dranzer said sagely, holding his sapphire gaze with her ruby one.

He growled taking his forearm away from her. He huffed trying to find something to retort as she pretended to be pre-occupied with her drink and cookie.

Finding nothing that she wouldn't immediately slash to pieces he sighed resigned.

"God dammit, Dranzer. I hate it when you do that."

She winked saucily at him. "That is why you come to me Foxman, because I'm the only one who can kick your ass"

"I come to you because you're the only one I trust Dran"

She smiled, touched by his confession; it twitched into a wry smirk as she saw him eye her cookies.

"I suppose the fact I feed you and make you my special hot chocolate has nothing to do with it?" She asked watching him steal one of her chunky chocolate chip cookies.

He grinned messily as he swallowed "that could have some sway" he admitted dunking the other half of it into his drink.

She rolled her eyes tossing a crumb at him.

"Prat"

"But you love me anyways" he stated pointing a chunk of demolished cookie at her.

She grinned sideways at him "I don't know why" she teased "all you do is harass me and eat my food"

He gave her a knowing smile. "You love it" her heart skipped pleasantly.

She threw another crumb at him for his antics. "Watch yourself, Adams"

* * *

So this is the first installment of my first fiction. I hope you can stomach it. My grammar and my spelling are atrocious and my computer does try to make up for it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. 


	2. An Unprecedented Meeting

1**Bloodline: Blood's thicker then Water**

_Written By: Dranz3r_

Summary: Kai never knew he had a half sister, but then, neither did his mother and father. Dranzer knew she had a half brother, but never knew his name. She knew her father was alive but didn't care why she had never met him. In her senior year she struggles to determine if she should track them down, or just let the past stay dead.

Chapter Two: An unprecedented meeting

Dranzer gazed at herself in the mirror. It wasn't that she _didn't_, like dressing up; she was a girl after all. Although she would admit, she did not feel enthusiastic about tonight's dinner. She wore a long black sweater, with a corduroy maroon ruffled miniskirt, black stockings and matching maroon knee high lace up's. Her hair was tied back in an elegant azure ponytail, her slate bangs framed her eyes and she wore only mascara and black eyeliner with some red wine colored lipstick. Well her mother couldn't say she didn't at least coordinate.

She glanced at the clock; Diane would be calling for her at anytime. She tied on a watch and started putting in her earrings and matching garnet pendant. She licked her thumb and smoothed down her manicured eyebrows and straightened the metallic silver, black and gold spike's through her left eyebrow.

"Dranzer honey? Are you ready? We have to leave soon and I want you to eat something" Diane's sugary voice called up the stairs into her daughter's bedroom.

Dranzer glanced at the stairs bemused, wasn't the point of the evening that they were going to go out to _eat_? Ah, but of course, that was just a show. Dranzer had a more then healthy appetite for her age, and her mother didn't want her coach and doctor to think she was over eating.

Typical.

"Yes, mother, I'll be down in a sec." she called, grabbing her coat and checking her appearance once again.

She trotted down the stairs and swung into the kitchen, her mother set down a plate of food before her. Dranzer, well used to this ritual, calmly ate and then walked to the bathroom to brush her teeth and reapply her lipstick.

"Ready?" Her mother asked grabbing her keys and expensive Italian purse.

"Yeah" Dranzer replied taking in her mothers white pant suit, gold earrings and elaborate hairstyle. The obvious attempt to impress only affirmed Dranzer's suspicions.

Dranzer and Diane Masters held few physical attributes that likened them towards each other, but on many other levels they were rather similar. Diane Masters was a tall, rigid woman, a disciplined talent agent who frequently indulged herself in facials, full body soaks and manicures on a weekly basis.

Diane Charlotte Masters was one of the shrewdest minds in the business, her powerful and aggressive approach to marketing her clients, had catapulted her career into elite circles of scouts, sponsors and trainers. Diane's ambitious disposition was passed to her daughter, although she sometimes wondered if Dranzer deliberately held her self back from dominating her Meets. She pushed her daughter almost as hard as she pushed her interns, believing fully in the natural law that it would bring out the best in her.

Dranzer did try her best to please her mother's high expectations, although she had a tendency to slack off. She blamed Foxy, for he made it far too easy to misbehave.

As a single mother, Diane had gone out of her way to educate her daughter in life's laws when most mothers were busy sheltering their offspring of the evils in the world. She had made sure Dranzer was equipped with the knowledge she needed and more importantly, knew how to use it. A direct result of that was her daughter's ability to behold a wisdom beyond her years, she tended to be a few steps ahead of those in her peer group, which as a child had caused as many problems as it had advantages.

Dranzer had a lean body with a wiry strength, as a gymnast, it was a bonus. She was not as tall as her mother, standing an average 5'5, but she was tall for her sport. She wore her two-toned slate and navy hair long and often tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were a violently tumultuous shade of ruby. Also unlike her mother, Dranzer's eyes were slightly tapered upwards, giving them a fierce disposition. Her mouth was sculpted and slightly fuller in its bottom lip. She had high angles in her face that were due to her mixed Scottish and what she suspected to be Asian lineage.

Diane thought very highly of her daughter, even for a parent and attributed Dranzer's exotic sculpting to her father's genetics. Her temper, which rarely showed itself, was also attributed to her fathers' side, as Diane had a tendency to jump to conclusions. Dranzer often thought things through before flying off the handle, however when Dranzer did lose her temper it was almost always a destructive force to be reckoned with.

It was too bad she had never met her father; apparently they were very much alike.

The major aspect her mother and Dranzer had distinctly in common, were two star shaped birthmarks below their right earlobes.

"Can I drive?" Dranzer asked hopefully. Her mother gave her a bemused look "And crash my brand new corvette? I don't think so." she pointed at the passenger side.

Dranzer heaved a dramatic sigh and climbed in the right side of the red Vette. She fastened her seatbelt and leaned against the window.

This would be a long night.

* * *

Bryan lay back in his bunk staring up at the wooden panels above him. It wasn't particularly late, the sun had only recently gone down. He had a early dinner, not wanting to deal with the hustle and bustle of the mess, he retired early thinking he would get some sleep. The rest of his dorm mates were either eating or spending time with their girlfriends.

He snorted at the thought. It was not that Bryan had no interest in girls, but most of them just plain irritated him. There was also the excuse that he wanted to see Amber happy before he would dare to do the same. He also realized that he had been on his own for a time too long.

He rolled over on his side and leaned on his arm under the pillow. He would admit he envied to a small extent what Johnny and Miyami had, or even Kane and Aspin, hell, Hitoshi and Shahero even. Maybe not the later, he corrected himself, he really didn't need the headache. He was disgusted with himself, for even thinking about it. But then a small part of him, that sounded suspiciously like Amber stated rather as a mater of fact, he deserved the same happiness.

He sighed heavily. It would be different he decided, if there was actually someone around that he found intriguing enough to talk to and still be in a position to be with. That was the crux of the matter, the girls he may have had an interest in were all niched in places in his life that made them all absolutely unattainable. He scoffed at himself, now he was blaming others for his problems, how pathetic.

If he was lonely that was just tough, he decided forcefully and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Dranzer really hated Indian food. She had nothing against the culture, but really, their food stunk. The smell of curry made her want to vomit.

So where did her mother decide to bring her? The new Indian restaurant on the edge of town. She gazed at the menu with her slate brows pinched, suddenly very happy that she had eaten before she had come, if she hadn't she would be sick by now. She wasn't even allowed to indulge in Dr. Kay or Coach Gideon's discomfort because as it happened, they loved Indian food.

Psh. It figured.

"Thank you so much for coming Dr. Kay, I was worried perhaps you might have had another engagement this evening."

Dranzer pursed her lips at her mothers' sugary sweet tone, this was so embarrassing. What normal high school student actually enjoyed having dinner with her coach and athletic doctor? The answer was obvious, but like most over zealous parents, hers thought if she flattered the coach and/or doctor that she would be able to some how make her daughter a star.

"Not at all Ms. Masters, I adore Indian food, why I have been dying to try this restaurant since it opened!" The doctor finished with a perfectly executed giggle that was meant to be girly and indulgent.

She resisted the urge to put a hand to her forehead; would someone please, just put a gun to her head, anyone?

"Oh, I'm so glad you like it" Diane placed a gentle hand to the doctors forearm as both women giggled warmly.

"Of coarse! You always seem to read my mind, Diane." The doctor laughed again and Dranzer mused that she sounded a bit like the hyena from the Lion King.

"I dare say that intuition has been past down to your charming daughter as well" Gideon's cultural lilt cued Dranzer to smile graciously and nod.

Golden rule number One: Do not speak unless spoken too directly.

"Why thank you, Gideon." "Do you mind if I call you Gideon? These titles are all so formal, I am Scottish and we're all about family, you know" Diane's voice had taken on a perpetual laughter and Dranzer noted the beginning of her eminent torture.

'Just stop, mother. Stop now.' She breathed silently, praying this would be short and sweet.

"Not at all. I now know where Dranzer gets her spirit from, her lovely mother of coarse" Gideon stated, sparing a patronizing glance for Dranzer, who once again smiled as if she truly enjoyed the attention.

Truth was, she despised her coach, he was a harsh asshole, but then, she reasoned, he must do it because that was his way as a coach. She figured it was a disciplinary tactic meant to teach her how to focus, to block out all distractions. Well tuning out useless noise was her specialty. Some times she felt a loathing for him, but hell, who didn't?

"You are too kind" Diane took a sip from her glass as she made a guesture of thanks.

"Gideon tells me Dranzer is one of his most avid pupils." The doctor reentered the conversation, effectively grabbing Diane's attention by mentioning her daughter's prowess.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. They were off, it was a race of compliments, praise and flattery. The winner would get a hansom check as a personal incentive to do all they could to help Dranzer win, courtesy of Mac Masters Inc. and affiliates. A very simple way to get the results you desire.

Dranzer winged an inquisitive brow to her mother who was raptly engaged in a coma-inducing pitch about how more hours at the gym could easily improve her technique.

Dranzer sat back, it never failed to amuse her how they spoke to her mother, the bank, and not her, the one who was actually doing all the work. She had no illusions, she knew that in reality, she was just a cash cow in many ways, a marketing ploy to further the careers of the people before her. Never mind that she could very well be the one to pay for their ambitious ideals, as such, it gave her a sick pleasure knowing that she was holding her self back and still winning, a testament to just how good she was.

She loved her mother, nothing would change that. She loved Diane Charlotte Masters, her mother and sometimes the only friend she had. She despised however, Ms. Masters, her agent. As for her coach and doctor? They were a dime a dozen. She was on her 5th coach and 6th doctor in her career, she said the word and they were replaced in a heartbeat.

They knew it, she knew it, and she was both envied and respected for it.

The waiter arrived to take their order and from that point on Dranzer winked out. She amused herself by listening to other people's conversations instead.

"You know Kai, perhaps Amber is still getting used to Tala's return. Unfortunately for you she seems to be taking it out on you. It should pass in time"

She heard a distinctly agitated sigh. "good for her, if she wasn't on the team…" a woman's warm chuckle was heard.

"Now Kai. I know you are not used to girls, but sometimes we tend to torment the ones we like"

Dranzer figured Kai must be seated directly behind her, because she could practically feel his resentment. "Mom, I love you. But girls suck, Amber is merely driving that incentive home."

She guessed it was his father that laughed at him. "I suppose you would think that, but what about Mariam?"

"She sounds like a lovely girl"

"she is"

"So, tell me about her" She figured it was his mother that was prying into Kai's business. Really this conversation was amusing her to no known end.

She felt him sigh "I barely know her, we've only been together for a little while. She's good friends with Amber, and at least with Mariam, Amber tends to leave me alone. Sometimes."

Dranzer grinned, for a guy that apparently didn't like the girl he sure spoke of her often; more so then his apparent girl friend.

But that name, Mariam, it sounded so familiar.

"Although, I do know that she was a miss pre-teen candidate, 4th runner up I think" Kai supplied, breaking Dranzer from her listless expression.

She whipped around so fast she startled her dinner guests and ended up hitting Kai's neck with her hair. He turned to stare at her.

They locked gazes for a brief second.

'_Quick, Dranzer, think, say something!!' _

"Uuhh, sorry, did you mention miss pre-teen candidates, as in the 2000 candidates?" She asked jerkily,

"Dranzer!" She glanced back at her mom for a second before returning her eyes to Kai.

He had dark chocolate eyes and from his jacket he was a Prestonite, then it clicked. "You're part of the Tigers!" She blurted out stupidly. Suddenly recognizing him from the other day, the poor guy only blinked at her in surprise and wariness, "Yeah"

She felt her neck heat as she now had the attention of both tables. She figured she just wasn't able to blend into the backround, because one way or another she seemed to call attention to her.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. Your having dinner, I just over heard and--- I am so sorry" she finished lamely her eyes diverted in embarrassment.

He grinned a pompous smirk at her, "It's okay, are you a fan?" his expression was very handsome and she thought she saw something familiar in his eyes. However she shook it off, he thought she was hitting on him, great.

"Not exactly." She stated bluntly. He raised an inquiring eyebrow at her, "A competitor then?" She was well aware of the self indulgent smiles on the adults at each table. Her face was burning in embarrassment.

"Not even, I'm afraid. Home Team supporter, I'm just good friends with the captain and have to listen to him rattle on about the different teams." She blundered on, hoping to end the conversation early.

She appeared to bore him but he asked her out of politeness anyways, "Which team?"

"Bak – It doesn't matter. I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, please forgive me." She bowed her head ashamedly.

She caught the glances of her dinner companions. Suddenly very annoyed, she gave them a defensive glare "Yes?"

"Tone" her mother snapped sharply. Dranzer huffed in her seat and tried to ignore her obviously embarrassing moment.

"Ah, young love" she heard a woman sigh behind her, oh god.

"indeed, it seems that girls don't think you suck. Perhaps you should give them another chance" his dad's humorous chuckle was warm and teasing. Kai for his part remained silent.

Now if she could just make it through the rest of the evening in peace.

"I am so sorry, please forgive my daughter." _No mom, no!!! Just let it go…..please_. Dranzer wanted to disappear into the floor. This was mortifying, absolutely horrified she opened her eyes and turned around.

Kai was suppressing with obvious difficulty his pure amusement with her disposition. She very much wanted to tell him to shove it, however, etiquette demanded….

"Not at all, she seems like a very bright girl." His mother winked at him as they watched Dranzer stare at the ceiling in apparent interest.

"Please, let me buy you a round." Her mother insisted hailing a waiter and giving him her instructions. Silently, Dranzer mouthed the words "just shoot me" doing an equally silent mime of putting a gun to her head.

"Let me introduce ourselves, MY name is Diane Masters," she began pointing to herself, then pointing to Dranzer who comically sat at attention, "My esteemed daughter, Dranzer" she guestured with her left "Her athletic physician, Dr. Kay," and then with her right, "And her wonderful coach, Mr. Gideon" Diane introduced each person with the air of self importance and as though she could impress upon these poor people how much better she was then them.

This time Dranzer did not hold back, loudly and with a sigh of remorse she slapped a hand to her forehead, hiding her face. Distinctly she heard Kai snort, and his father cough simultaneously. She commended them, they managed not to laugh, albeit, just barely.

Kai himself, had to bite his tongue in order to remain calm. Who were these people? He did feel sorry for the poor girl at the table, it was now painfully obvious that she did not mean to make a scene. His father however was having as much difficultly as he was in trying to appear calm. His mother had to discretely jab him in the ribs, and simultaneously step on his foot.

His mother raised from her seat to shake hands with Diane, "My name is Jean, it's a pleasure to meet you, this is my husband, Nicolai and my son Kai."

While the adults made further niceties Kai and Dranzer glanced at one another, only to quickly look away, although for two very different reasons.

Dranzer, out of sheer embarrassment.

The moment Kai actually tried to get a good look at her his blood chilled. Her eyes, he knew them, albeit not on her, that shade and how piercing they were. He only knew one man who had eyes like that, it was quite a coincidence for a complete stranger to also have eyes as forbidding as Voltaire's.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Hiwatari, Mr. Hiwatari" and with that the conversation was finally over and each party could return to their meals.

Diane caught her daughters' eye, and gave her a pointed look, which promised they would speak later.

The rest of the meal swept by, Dranzer was preoccupied by analyzing her mothers conversation with the Hiwatari family. She could not for the life of her, remember hearing them mention their last names. When they had introduced themselves, she could have sworn she had only heard their first names.

Soon both Gideon and Kay excused themselves, thanked Diane with ridiculous ceremony and left them with the bill. They hadn't so much as hinted at an offer to pay. That also figured bloody free loaders.

She crossed her arms lazily behind her head as she passed out the doors, waiting until they had strapped themselves into the car before launching her attack.

"So, how do you know Nicolai?" Dranzer asked bemused as her mother dropped her keys and bent to retrieve them from the car floor at the mention of him.

"I don't. We only met because you were being a nuisance as usual. Did you even listen to a word your coach said all evening?" Her mother replied, scolding her daughter.

A frown graced her lips as she ignored the obvious tact to change the subject. She stubbed her nose in the air and clasped her fingers behind the head rest.

"Lair. Please don't insult me, I am your daughter after all" Dranzer said evenly, quite aware that she was evoking her mothers wrath.

"Dranzer." her mother warned.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll drop it, if you can give me a plausible reason on how you know his surname, if you have never met?" Dranzer said pinning her mother with a hard glare.

Her mother sighed heavily.

"I do not need to answer to you, young lady." he mother said sternly, throwing a look her way.

Dranzer huffed angrily. "Why? I am constantly jumping to your command!!! I only wanted a simple answer" She said scathingly. She was not a child. Why she couldn't just be told the truth by her own mother was quite beyond her.

"Because I am your mother and you are the child. As long as you live under my roof, you will obey the rules and show me proper respect." her mother said in barely contained anger. Dranzer's ruby eyes blazed irritated.

"Fine.." she said opening the door, and stepping out into the cool evening.

"DRANZER"

"Goodnight mother" Dranzer said indifferently, slamming the door and walking brusquely towards the street.

She tapped her phone as her mother drove out the parking lot, going the opposite direction.

"Yo, what can I do for you milady?" Foxy's smooth voice answered the phone, he was slightly breathless and it made Dranzer smile.

"Did I catch you at a bad time Foxy? Did I interrupt a good romping session with yourself?" She asked with lilt to her speech.

Foxy's voice laughed on the other end, and she distinctly heard Raul in the back round asking who was on the phone.

"Not at all, but if that is what is on your mind, you should come over." He said suggestively "Oh hold on a sec." he said exasperated while she chuckled as she heard him move away from the phone.

"What the hell do you want?" She heard a snicker, "Huh? No it's Dranzer." Then another,"What? No you can't talk to her." his voice was muffled but she could still hear the commotion. Raul was probably over, watching some horror flick he had just gotten and hearing that she was on the phone had started to wrestle with Foxy...or at least it sounded like they were wrestling.

Finally the phone was picked up and Foxy's severely out of breath voice came over the line. "Hey I'm back. I had to put midget Raul here, back into his place." He said grunting slightly. She grinned standing beneath a yellow security light.

"Well I hope you aren't going to hard on him, he's fragile Foxy" she reprimanded, knowing full well that Raul was anything but delicate.

He grunted again and she assumed Raul was still putting up a fight. "Yeah right. Ow, fuck , man that hurt." he swore into the receiver, but obviously still speaking with Raul.

She rolled her eyes. "BOYS" she said loudly, demanding Foxy's sole attention.

After much more cursing, scuffling and a muffled oath from Raul; Foxy's voice came back over the line "Right, done now" he said his voice tinted with pride.

"Oh, good. I need you to come pick me up downtown." she said sourly and kicked a stone.

"Are you alright?" He asked suddenly, he sounded so worried, it was cute.

"I'm fine, but I need a place to stay tonight, my mum and I had a fight" she said watching as she kicked another stone into the deserted street.

"No problem, where are you at?"

"You know the new Indian restaurant down near the end of town?" She said glancing around, noticing she was completely alone on the street.

"Yeah, its down past Fields, right?"

"That is the one, I'll be waiting by the door." she said turning around, deciding it would be safer to be near the lighted end of the parking lot.

Not that Bakutan was all that dangerous in the first place, she could have walked home.

"Aight, no worries honey, I'll be there in a few minutes." he said clicking the phone shut. But why should she? She had Foxy as a best friend.

She closed her phone and slid it back into her pocket. Pulling her coat around her tighter, she hurried towards the restaurant.

She leaned back against the cold brick and waited for Foxy, he was awesome, no matter what she needed he was always right there. Ready to help her, not once had he ever let her down.

She sighed, she was very lucky to have him and Raul for friends. She didn't have many, but she had enough. A few close friends, were better then a lot of fake friends.

She pulled her hair out of its pony tail and ran her fingers through it as Foxy pulled up in his slick little pick-up truck.

"Hey baby, need a ride?" he said cheekily, lowering his window as her favorite slipknot song floated out to greet her.

She beamed, rising to her feet and spotted a grumpy Raul in the back seat. "Hey Raul" she said kissing Foxy on the cheek for his actions.

"Hey Dranzer"

They dropped Raul off at his house and headed back to Foxy's. She leaned against the window and stared out at the inky blackness. She sigh heavily and Foxy glanced over to her, a worried expression on his angled fox-like features.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked pulling into his drive.

Dranzer grinned at him, albeit she looked exhausted. "Yeah I'm just tired" she said climbing out of the truck. Foxy killed the engine and followed her.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight?" she turned to look at him, stopping long enough for him to catch up. He grinned wickedly at her, enveloping her into a one armed hug as they walked.

"Positive." He said huskily in her ear and sent pleasant chills down her spine. "But I don't promise you will get much sleep" he joked and squeezed her tighter as they strode towards his private entrance; living in the basement had its perks.

She gave him a saucy smile. "Don't even go there Foxman, I might have to punish you" she grinned winking at him.

"Oh god please" he murmured, his lips tilting into a smile. She smacked his arm and walked into his 'lair' as she nicknamed it.

"Go have your shower. I'm going to rummage through your clothes for something to sleep in" she said dismissible.

"Are you going to join me?" he asked in all seriousness. She gave him a pointed look,

"No" she replied firmly.

"Damn" he said stripping his shirt off and heading into the bathroom, tossing the shirt carelessly over a gaming chair that doubled as a laundry basket. His jacket lay disregarded several feet away.

Once he disappeared into the bathroom she sank onto his bed.

"Fuck me." she muttered exasperated with herself.

"I heard that" he called through the door.

"Bite me" she retorted.

"Love too," he paused. "I'd love to fuck you as well" he said casually as an after thought.

"FOXY!!" she growled loud enough for him to hear. She could practically hear him bite his tongue.

"That water isn't cold enough" she called smirking. "Want me to flush the toilet or something?" she offered.

"No, no that's okay" he said, turning the shower on in full force so he wouldn't be able to hear her.

"Awe too bad" she said simply.

Foxy and Dranzer had been friends for the better half of three years, ever since she had transferred. The affection was something that evolved from their mutual respect for each other as friends. The fact that they hadn't acted on their impulses was a testament to their unshakable love for one another. They had confronted their feelings immediately and were rather mature about it, both knowing that losing the other as a friend in favor of a unreliable high school romance was not an option.

Dranzer slipped into her favorite of his shirts. A black and yellow, 'Korn' shirt, that fell just below her hips. She then climbed under his blankets, cuddling a pillow and falling into a state of semi consciousness.

Although they were careful to keep their hands to themselves for the most part and to keep things private, she knew that the last year hand been hard on both of them. He had eventually dated Queen to let off some of his tension and it had grinded on her nerves something awful while he had. Worse even, was knowing that Queen had her paws on Foxy when she couldn't allow herself to be near him. During that time, Dranzer had been distant with him, hoping that perhaps she could get over him. Unfortunately it had back fired because she had ended up developing an infatuation with King.

As soon as Foxy had found out - admittedly it did not take long - he had flipped out and that had been the start of Queen and Foxy's turbulent relationship. For Foxy knew he had no right to step between Dranzer and King. But that didn't stop him from taking every opportunity to take a pot shot at him.

She smiled as she indulged in a quick daydream, involving her bestfriend, albiet a far more mature version and more manly, yeah she supposed that was the word she needed. Then she groaned knowing full well what that meant.

She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Her eyes opened as the shower shut off and she released a breath she had been holding. She shut her eyes forcibly and tried to reason with herself.

If she didn't get a hold on herself, she would have to leave. She knew what would happen once he walked out of the shower and climbed into the bed behind her if she didn't. She would have sex with her best friend.

It was safe; she knew he hadn't slept with Queen, although he wasn't a virgin. She also knew that they had no condoms...okay SHE had no condoms; well she was on the pill so it didn't matter.

She shook her head violently. She shouldn't even be entertaining the idea!

She sighed and got a grip on herself. She was very tired thankfully, but she still had heat simmering pleasantly in her belly. That she could handle, that was normal for her when she was around him.

He walked out of the bathroom at that moment wearing only a towel and grinned fatally at her as he spotted her in his bed.

"Ah, I like that" he said running his eyes along the outline of her figure under his comforter.

She threw a pillow at him. "Put some pants on" she scolded, her tone even.

He sighed. "Why? I never sleep with clothes on, you know that. " he argued, purely for the sake of it. All the same he started to look for something to put on, his left hand holding his towel as he rooted through his clothes.

She gave him a pitying look "Seriously Foxy, not tonight. I'm not in the mood for your antics" But he wasn't convinced, she had been reacting quite violently lately; something that had been happening more and more often he had noticed.

"Ah, huh" he said fully intending to use tonight to call her on her recent actions. He wanted her, had wanted her for the better part of their friendship. But he had kept his distance, letting her set the tone, knowing better then to push her into anything. She would not stand for it, and he loved her for it.

But lately he had sensed the change in her, she was ready he had concluded. The thought was delicious, but he would call her on it first. He didn't want to go on assumptions.

Finally he found a pair of boxers and slid them on, pulling the towel away efficiently. He smirked cheekily at Dranzer as he caught her starring.

"I know you want me, but try to not be so obvious" he teased her as she blushed cutely.

"I can't help it, you are stunning." She said unashamedly appraising him. He smirked wider.

"Watch my head blow up bigger" he mused and crawled over top of her and slid under the sheets, instantly wrapping himself around her warmed body.

"Careful it might fall off and roll away, and then what would you do?" she said sighing as she sank into him.

"Might have to use my other one" he mused, seriously considering if he should suckle on her earlobe, it was just right there in front of him. He settled on nuzzling her hair instead, it smelled of exotic fruit with a hint of chocolate.

She chuckled, shaking both of them as she wriggled around to look at him.

"I don't know if that is a good or a bad thing" she teased him as they lay facing each other; she touched his hair, still damp from his shower. He reacted slowly, his body lethargic from the shower, his eyes fluttered closed as she ran her fingers along his temple. She knew if she kept this up he would eventually fall asleep and turn over.

She admitted to herself, that she wanted to know what it would be like to be with Foxy as more then a friend. But she was terrified of losing him as a friend. He could be so damn petty at times and she knew she was as arrogant and almighty as they came. She didn't want something so small to come between.

Thinking Foxy was asleep; she dropped her arm and settled into her pillows. She sighed pitifully, her resolve was wavering. If she wasn't steadfast, well she couldn't very well trust Foxy not to take it a step further.

That was wrong, Foxy for all his pretense to push and connive to get his own way, she knew he wouldn't take it so far as to upset her. But that never restrained him from coping a feel every chance he got.

She sighed again, she could trust him. After all hadn't he said he trusted her? He was damaged beyond repair emotionally, but he still trusted her anyways. It made her a bit nervous, to know he was investing so much into her. She smiled realizing she had done the same to him, not realizing the pressure it put on him. He was very much her knight in shining armor, after all it was him that had taken her by the hand and introduced her into what he called 'reality'.

"Why did you stop?" he murmured sleepily, rubbing a hand over his face, glancing bemused at her 'deer caught in headlights' expression.

"I thought you were asleep" she replied touching his neck and playing with the soft skin below his Adam's apple.

He smirked cheekily. His trademark in her opinion. "I wasn't sleeping, how could I ? Especially when I have a gorgeous girl in my bed?" he said propping himself on his elbow, the sheets pooled along his naked side as he watched her, the light from his lamp gave the room a soft glow.

She propped her self up a little bit as well, settling against his headboard.

"Foxy..." she said with no force behind her words. He raised a copper eyebrow to her.

"That is my name" he said when she didn't continue and only stared dispassionately at the bed. He nodded to himself as she remained despondent.

"I am making you uncomfortable aren't I?" he said taking a stab in the dark.

Her ruby eyes snapped up in alarm as he stared at her waiting for her to say the word. If she asked him too, he would sleep on the sofa across the room.

It wouldn't be the first time she had told him to get out of his own bed. She was the only one he do it for, but she didn't know that. The truth was Foxy had little patience for silly, uptight high school girls.

"No Foxy, it's okay. I was just thinking." she said pulling him closer to her, he practically started purring as she situated him between her legs and pulled him back on to her stomach. She stroked his hair as she was once again lost in thought, idly twisting and pulling the golden strands, much to his pleasure. She raked her fingers along his scalp and he groaned inwardly, it was perpetual extended foreplay.

He stared up at his ceiling, unaware that his thoughts were not far at all from the girl below him. He hooked his arms under her calves and softly tickled the sensitive skin he knew was there. She tensed awkwardly as he stroked the length of her leg, not thinking about his actions.

"Foxy," she said, grasping his attention, he rolled his head backwards to glance at her.

"Hmm?"

"Don't do that" she said, her voice deceptively calm. He looked at her non-plussed and then realizing what he was doing, he relocated his hand from her hip back to her knees.

"Sorry about that" he said grinning like a fool. She swatted his head her eyebrow twitching. "Watch yourself" she warned.

He chuckled at her, knowing she wasn't really mad at him. Basically she caught herself enjoying it, as he had done it to see her reaction, and waited for her to say something. Slowly, he would break down her resolve, one stroke at a time.

She yawned and Foxy sat up shaking his head experimentally, clearing the fog. He then resettled him self next to her and pulled her into his arms as he settled down to sleep. She wriggled, feeling there was something different about the way he was holding her, as though he planned to devour her. Her back was pressed against the length of his torso and her legs were trapped under his, her arms crossed in front of her, his hands holding her in place. She tensed uncomfortable.

"Don't fight" he said simply and relaxed his hold on her as he leaned down to kiss her beneath her jaw. He had never kissed her anywhere other then her cheek before then.

Her face bloomed a betraying rose color that was visible in the dimmed light.

"Foxy, stop" she said her voice firm.

He sighed, knowing he was pushing her; it was only a matter of time before she withdrew from him. Damn, he had hoped that would have convinced her, but all he accomplished was making her uncomfortable.

"Right."

He rolled away from her, and on to his back, he needed to get a grip. She didn't intentionally ever lead him on as wanting anything more then light affection. He glanced over at her; she had pulled the comforter over her body, to shield herself from him. But dammit, she turned him on. Like a god damn light switch, and it annoyed him that he obviously didn't have the same affect on her.

She could feel him glaring at her, and her eyes stung in frustration. All she wanted to do was crawl over there and apologize, and tell him she wanted him too. She knew it was her that he was angry at, he was pissed off that she denied his feelings and her own at that. However, tomorrow they would wake up and act as though nothing had ever happened.

She sighed pitifully, her life sucked. She couldn't even be with the guy she cared about, dammit all.

She shut her eyes and willed herself to sleep, her body ached to curl up next to Foxy but she wouldn't put him in that situation. That would just be inconsiderate on her part.

Foxy sighed in frustration, he glanced at her again and thought he should roll over and apologize. The problem was that he wasn't sorry. He smiled as he watched her pinched expression soften as she fell into sleep. He rolled over despite himself and wrapped himself around her. He was in love, and as such, he was a glutton for punishment.

--------------------------------------------------------


End file.
